Beautiful Goths
by SamApeace
Summary: Parody of the 2013 movie/book 'Beautiful Creatures'. Danny Fenton,is haunted by the dreams of a beautiful girl he has never met. When Sam moves into towns oldest and most infamous plantation,Danny is inexplicably drawn to her and determined to uncover the connection between them.


**I've been having this idea since I saw Beautiful Creatures,and now I'm already reading the first book. So hope you guys enjoy this!**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cast List:**

**Ethan Wate: Danny Fenton/Phantom(Danny Phantom)**

**Lena Duchannes: Sam Manson(Danny Phantom)**

**Amma: Angel Dynamite/Cassidy Williams(Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorperated)**

**Macon Melchizedek Ravenwood: Major Jones(Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorperated)**

**Link: Tucker Foley(Danny Phantom)**

**Emily Asher: Paulina(Danny Phantom)**

**Savannah Snow: Valerie(Danny Phantom)**

**Mrs. Lincoln: Mrs. Everglott/Victoria's mother(Corpse Bride)**

**Aunt Del: Queen Lilian(Shrek series)**

**Reece: Emily Elizabeth(Clifford)**

**Barclay: ?**

**Larkin: ?**

**Ryan: ?**

**Arelia: Elena(Maya and Miguel)**

**Ridley: Gwen(Total Drama Island series)**

**Sarafine: Eris Goddess of Chaos(Sinbad:Legends of the Seven Seas)**

**Boo Radley: Balto(Balto)**

**Misc. Characters: Themselves**

* * *

**Prologue**

There were only two kinds of people in our town. "The stupid and the stuck," my dad had affectionately classified our neighbors. "The ones who are bound to stay or too dumb to go. Everyone else finds a way out." There was no question which one he was,but I'd never had the courage to ask why. My dad studies the paranormal,and we lived in Amity Park,because the Fenton's always had,since my great-great-great-great grandad,David Fenton,fought and died on the other side of the Amity Park River,during the Civil War.

Only folks down here didn't call it the Civil War. Everyone under the age of sixty called it the War Between the States,while everyone over sixty called it the War of Northern Aggression,as if somehow the North had baited the South into war over a bad bale of cotton. Everyone,that is,except my family. We call it the Civil War.

Just another reason I couldn't wait to get out of here.

Amity Park wasn't like the small towns you saw in the movies,unless it was a movie from about fifty years ago. We were too far from Dimsdale to have a Storkbucks or a Nasty Burger. All we had was a Dar-ee Keen,since the Gentrys were too cheap to buy all new letters when they bought the Dairy Prince. The library still had a card catalog,the high school still had chalkboards,and our community pool was Lake Amity,warm brown water and all. You could see a movie at the Premire about the same time it came out on DVD,but you had to hitch a ride over to Petropolis,by the community college. The shops were on Main,the good houses were on River,and everyone else lived south of Route 66,where the pavement disintegrated into chunky concrete stubble-terrible for walking,but perfect for throwing at angry possums,the meanest animals alive. You never saw that in the movies.

Amity Park wasn't a complicated place;Amity Park was Amity Park. The neighbors kept watch from their porches in the unbearable heat,sweltering in plain sight. But there was no point. Nothing ever changed. Tomorrow would be the first day of school,my sophomore year at Casper High School,and I already knew everything that was going to happen-where I would sit,who I would talk to,the jokes,the girls,who could park where.

There were no surprises in Amity Park. We were pretty much the epicenter of the middle of nowhere.

At least,that's what I thought,when I closed my battered copy of Slender,clicked off my iPod,and turned out the light on the last night of summer.

Turns out,I couldn't have been more wrong.

There was a curse.

There was a girl.

And in the end,there was a grave.

I never even saw it coming.

* * *

**So the whole story is told by Danny's POV. Hoped you guys liked it! Story is based off the book. **

**Beautiful Creatures© Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl**

**Till next time!**

**~SamApeace**

**P.S. R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted.**


End file.
